Sugar Daddy
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: AU. Zoro necesita dinero para pagar sus estudios, y su compañero de piso le sugiere conseguir quien lo "patrocine", así que lo invita a una fiesta fuera de lo común. [Mihawk,Zoro] [YAOI]
1. Capitulo 01

_Hola, hola. No sé emocionen, saben lo irresponsable que soy, pero les dejo esto con todo mi entusiasmo._

* * *

**Capítulo 01.**

* * *

Zoro Roronoa era un prometedor estudiante en la facultad de arte de la universidad del estado. No había conseguido la beca de dormitorio, pero si la beca académica, junto con la mensualidad que le enviaban sus padres le ayudaba a costear la mitad de la renta del departamento que compartía con Trafalgar Law. Habían ido juntos a la preparatoria y, aunque no estudiaban lo mismo, sus facultades eran contiguas, así que se acomodaron bastante bien juntos. Algunos otros de sus compañeros también se habían mudado a la ciudad, pero su situación era diferente. Nami se había mudado con Vivi a un piso del padre de la peliazul. Sanji vivía en el ático de su padrino, con trabajaba los fines de semana de ayudante de cocina en su restaurante. Luffy y Usopp vivían en una casa de asistencia, aunque, el primero, tenía a sus hermanos mayores en la ciudad, quienes ya trabajaban y le habían ofrecido asilo, el chico decidió ir por su cuenta.

No tenía mucho tiempo para verse, pero siempre hacían algún espacio en sus ocupadas vidas para ir al cine, al beisbol o al billar. Incluso a bailar si les apetecía.

Aquel día Zoro se quedó parado en la puerta del departamento al llegar—. ¿Quieres acompañarme? —soltó, luego de varios minutos de silencio.

Law enarcó una ceja y bajó el libro que estaba leyendo—. ¿Cómo en una cita?

—No —suspiró. Estaba demasiado cansado para seguirle la corriente a su amigo—. Soy el único que presentara esculturas en la exposición de hoy—le recordó—, y francamente no quiero ir solo luego de lo que me dijo el profesor Kuma.

El ojigris enarcó una ceja. Hacia unas cuatro semanas que el grupo de Zoro había comenzado a elaborar su proyecto para la exposición de arte. No era una exposición real, puesto que sería en el gimnasio de la universidad, pero algunos conocedores iban a ir a evaluar los trabajos. La tarde que regreso de la facultad con aquella noticia estaba más que entusiasmado con romper los estereotipos y presentar algo distinto a lo que todos harían, pese que el encargado de la exposición le hubiese dicho que era una pésima idea intentar sobresalir en una exposición a la que acudirían algunos coleccionistas de arte. Sin contar que su calificación dependía de las opiniones de aquellas personas. _"—Le demostraré que estoy a la altura—."_ Había dicho, llenó de entusiasmo y determinación. Ambas cosas parecían haber desaparecido horas antes de la exposición.

Law ladeó la cabeza mientras se lo pensaba un poco—. Tengo examen mañana —dijo, sin ninguna expresión. Sus notas estaban demasiado bajas y tenía pensado faltar al trabajo para estudiar.

Zoro suspiró resignado—. Supongo que no queda otra que ir solo...

—No dije que no iría.

— ¿De verdad?

—Ya buscaré el modo de que me lo compenses.

Law D. Trafalgar no era una persona muy expresiva, mucho menos era amable o simpático. Él era bastante frío, cínico y calculador, pero estaba dispuesto a asistir a aquel evento simplemente porque Zoro lo había invitado.

El peliverde y él habían estudiado juntos la preparatoria, y tras entrar a la universidad se habían mudado a un departamento que les quedaba bien a los dos. Durante la preparatoria no le había prestado mucha atención, salía con el hermano mayor de Luffy, y él y Eusstass tenían una especie de relación amorosa que era más sexual que otra cosa. Era la edad de la calentura, así que le prestaba más atención a sus necesidades físicas que cualquier cursilería juvenil. Cuando se mudaron juntos se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba y que sentía una potente atracción sexual por él.

Sobraba decir que la atracción no era mutua.

Zoro era bastante despistado y la mayor parte del tiempo no entendía sus insinuaciones, el resto del mismo simplemente no le daba bola. Además, parecía estar enamorado de Luffy.

Por aquellos años el niño mono le caía fatal. Era vivaz, alegre y parlanchín, todo lo contrario a él mismo, así que realmente lo detestaba bastante. Una noche, durante el primer mes luego que se mudaran juntos, decidió hacer una jugada arriesgada. Ambos habían bebido bastante esa noche, probablemente por eso tuvo el valor de hacer aquello.

Durante la madrugada se metió a hurtadillas en el dormitorio de su amigo y se recostó junto a él, abrazándolo fuerte desde la espalda, restregándose en él y hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, llenándose de su aroma. Olía tan delicioso que no pensó antes de lamer su cuello para probarlo... ¡ojalá lo hubiera hecho!

Zoro se retorció en la cama, empujándolo_—. Basta Luffy —_murmuró entre sueños aquella noche_—, no tengo ganas._

Law se había separado de él lentamente y se había ido a su habitación. Nunca tocó el tema, pero sin duda aquello había servido para que el pequeño niño mono terminara de caerle en la punta del pie... aunque no era algo que hubiera durado mucho. Luffy sabía darse a querer.

En aquellos días ya sentía aquella atracción por el peliverde, había sabido dejarla atrás. Él no es del tipo de personas que se aferran a imposibles.

Esa noche acompaño a su compañero a la exposición, vio las demás obras y probó algunas de las meriendas del buffet. De hecho, estaba comiéndose un par de camarones cuando el peliverde volvió de presentar su obra—. Escuche que Hawkeye está aquí.

Law miró al derredor—. ¿Cuál es?

—No lo sé —respondió con obviedad—, nadie fuera de su círculo sabe quién es en realidad.

—¿Quieres que investigue un poco?

—Tú por la derecha y yo por la izquierda— asintió antes de irse a la derecha. Se permitió una sonrisa mientras lo veía perderse sin rumbo, luego observó a un grupo discreto de hombres que estaban observando los trabajos de los estudiantes.

Se acercó de manera discreta a observar la pintura en óleo junto al arte contemporáneo que observaban.

_—La mayoría son demasiado simples —_dijo un hombre de cabello rojo que mecía una copa en su mano.

Uno de los rubios junto a él se rió de forma estridente_—. Todos son estudiantes, en verdad esperabas ver algo que valiera la pena._

_—Lo más sobresaliente es la escultura —_dijo el otro rubio.

_—Tú que vas a saber, si la viste de lejos para no tirarla —_volvió a reír aquel escandaloso hombre.

_—Obviamente quien la hizo trataba de sobresalir._

_—Fue algo muy arrogante —_comentó el único que aún no había hablado_—. Ni siquiera sabemos si lo hizo porque no sabe pintar._

Law apretó los dientes, si aquellos eran los expertos a Zoro no le iba a ir muy bien.

_—Tan duro como siempre —_volvió a reír aquel rubio_—. ¿Qué tal si el chico junto a nosotros es el autor?_

Lo dijo tan fuerte que Law sabía que quería que lo escuchara—. Yo no estudio arte —dijo secamente, sin mirarlo—. Vine a acompañar a alguien.

—Alguna chica que te envió a acercarte para escucharnos —volvió a reír.

Al ojigris le pareció irritante—. Vine con un amigo —le corrigió—, y no me interesa lo que ustedes opinen, y a él tampoco. Sus opiniones no definirán que tan talentoso es o que tanto éxito puede alcanzar.

—¿Y la tuya sí? —inquirió el pelirrojo de forma suspicaz.

—En absoluto —se alzó de hombros—. Si escuchara mi opinión estaría estudiando medicina conmigo. Él hará esto, y seguro triunfara porque es la persona que es.

Tras decir aquello se dio la vuelta y se alejó de aquel grupo, pero antes de ir a buscar a su amigo alguien tocó su hombro—. Disculpa a mi hermano —le dijo con una sonrisa—, le gusta incomodar a la gente. No es alguien a quien se le deba prestar atención —el joven asintió—. Soy Rocinante Donquixote.

El ojigris estrechó su mano—. Law Trafalgar —se presentó—. No te preocupes, no suelo prestar oídos a los tipos como tu hermano —el rubio volvió a sonreírle, pero lo distrajo un extraño aroma—. ¿Hueles eso?

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, el extravagante abrigo de plumas negras de aquel hombre estaba en llamas. El aspirante a doctor le dijo que se lo quitará, pero al intentarlo tropezó y se tiró la mesa de los aperitivos, incendiando también el mantel.

El peirrojo estaba gritando de forma histérica que trajeran un extintor, y el otro hombre junto a ellos, el de ojos llamativos y cabello azabache, trataba de tranquilizarlo. El hermano del hombre en llamas le arrojo encima el ponche, riendo estrepitosamente.

Law quería ayudar, pero antes de que hiciera nada aparecieron los paramédicos. Su amigo llegó hasta él—. ¿Qué paso?

—Un accidente —fue su simple respuesta—. Nos vamos, esto se está poniendo aburrido —su amigo asintió y se fueron caminó a la puerta de salida.

—Oye, futuro doctor —aunque sintieron el impulso de detenerse, no lo hicieron.

_Dos años y medio después..._

Las cosas parecían ir de maravilla y algunos estaban a poco tiempo de graduarse.

Zoro y Law eran muy diferentes, pero se llevaban bastante bien, principalmente porque, cuando se trataba de estudiar, cada uno se concentraba en lo suyo. Había días que ignoraban por completo la existencia del otro. Ciertamente, sus áreas de estudios eran muy diferentes, y sus proyectos y trabajos requerían distintas formas de concentración y aprendizaje, no obstante, eso era una de las partes principales de que su convivencia fuera tan armónica.

El semestre recién comenzaba, pero aun así algunos profesores les habían asignados los trabajos finales en la facultad de arte. Zoro estaba particularmente entusiasmado con uno que consistía en hacer una pintura. La mejor del grupo seria presentada en una exposición de arte con un invitado especial. La verdad que la identidad de aquel hombre lo tenia sin cuidado, lo que realmente le entusiasmaba era que una de sus obras se presentaría en una verdadera exposición de arte, y eso era algo que muchos no lograban en toda su vida.

Estaba haciendo algunos bocetos aquella tarde, en la sala, cuando Law entró hablando por teléfono.

—De verdad no puedo ir, lo siento —se saludaron con un ademan—. Tengo exámenes la próxima semana, y debo administrar mi tiempo y mi dinero —dejo su mochila en una silla y hurgo la nevera en busca de algo que comer—. ¡Tengo muchos gastos! —se incorporó con un tupper en la mano. Parecía a la defensiva—. El material que me encargan en la escuela no es barato y pronto tocará el alquiler... —guardó silencio, al parecer su interlocutor lo interrumpió—. Aunque me ayudes con los gastos no estoy seguro de poder ir... si, estaré menos presionado, pero... ok, ok, haré un esfuerzo —se sentó frente al peliverde y abrió la vianda con fruta que había sacado del refrigerador—. Yo también. Bye.

—Eres un cabrón bien hecho —dijo Zoro, sin apartar la vista de su cuaderno.

Law enarcó una ceja—. Las cuentas no se pagan solas.

—Sé la clase de relación que tienes...

—No es una relación —el aspirante a doctor hizo cara de asco—. Él tipo es un manipulador de mierda.

Zoro lo miró con expresión de obviedad—. Eres un hijo de puta.

—¡Hey! ¿de qué lado estás?

El estudiante de arte se alzó de hombros—. Solo creo que eso es muy de hijo de puta.

—¿El qué?

—Salir con él para que pague tus cuentas y decirle a todo el mundo que es lo peor que te ha pasado en la vida.

Law suspiró y se recargó en su asiento—. Es demasiado controlador —se excusó—. Me quiere con él todo el tiempo... ¡Necesito espacio!

El chico de pelo verde no lograba imaginarse aquello, por más que lo intentara—. Si te desagrada tanto, deberías cortarlo.

El ojigris se mofó—. Supongo que entonces tu pagaras la renta —el moreno guardo silencio—. Ya me lo suponía —se levantó y fue a lavar la vianda vacía—. No todos tenemos padres que nos pasen mesada —le recordó.

—Por qué no buscas alguno que te agrade más...

Law suspiró más fuerte—. Los tipos que me gustan no tienen dinero, y los que si lo tienen no andan buscando a quien patrocinar, tienen relaciones reales —por un segundo, Zoro pensó que hablaba de alguien a quien conocía—. Además —continuó, recuperando su expresión desvergonzada—, soy mejor manipulando que él.

—Hijo de puta... —murmuró, pero ya no más como un insulto. Le parecía bueno que se tomará aquello con ese humor tan relajado.

Law había perdido a su familia en un accidente, un año luego de entrar a la universidad, y aunque sus padres le habían dejado un fideicomiso para sus estudios, aun quedaba el problema de su manutención. Había conseguido una beca sin mucha dificultad, pero era cierto que el material que ocupaba para la carrera era demasiado costoso.

No tenía idea de donde había conocido a aquel hombre, Law no salía muy a menudo en aquellos años, quizá por eso le había escandalizado tanto enterarse:

_"—Deberías salir con Ace._

_Era sábado en la mañana aquel día. La noche anterior habían ido al beisbol con sus amigos y luego del partido se habían ido tomar algunas cervezas. En e bar el pecoso se le había declarado. El ojigris se limitó a decir: "No, gracias"._

_—Pensé que había sido claro ayer._

_—Vamos, sé que te gusta —varias veces habían hablado de los tíos que les parecían atractivos, y en más de una ocasión el estudiante de medicina se había referido al pecoso como "su tipo ideal"._

_Law suspiró—. Estoy saliendo con alguien._

_El moreno no ocultó su sorpresa—. ¿Desde cuándo?_

_—Es reciente._

_—Pero..._

_—No es mi tipo —lo interrumpió—. Es algo mayor que yo y bastante desagradable, pero se ofreció a ayudarme mientras estudiaba."_

No pudo reprocharle nada, él mejor que nadie había sido testigo de lo difíciles que le habían resultado los últimos años, luego de la muerte de sus padres y su hermana. Incluso había intentado trabajar como mesero con Sanji, pero sus notas habían bajado tanto que había estado a punto de perder la beca. A esas alturas su situación era casi insostenible.

Procuró no meterse mucho en aquello, pero, aunque el ojigris no era muy abierto para compartir nada, había días que llegaba de sus encuentros y lo único que hacía era decir cuan desagradable era aquel hombre.

Luego de tres años de carrera ya todos sus amigos sabían la clase de relación que tenía, incluido Ace. El pecoso no se lo había tomado nada bien, pero nunca había dicho nada al respecto. Ni una sola palabra. Consecuentemente tras aquella revelación se había distanciado de Law y, por ende, de todos.

Una notificación sonó en el teléfono del futuro doctor. La revisó y tomó su cartera—. Vuelvo en una hora.

—¿Una hora?

—Voy al banco por el dinero que me pasaron, e iré a comprar víveres de camino acá. No me tardaré.

—Ok —lo miró irse y pensó que, aunque fuera un cínico y un arrogante, seguro aquello no podía ser tan sencillo como los periódicos sensacionalistas querían mostrar aquel tipo de relaciones. No pudo evitar preguntarse si tendría el estómago para hacer algo así.

* * *

Law anduvo en silencio todo el camino. A veces se preguntaba si aquello había sido la mejor decisión, pero él no era de los que se quejaban y se ponían a llorar, solo al final de su carrera podría decir si había valido la pena o no.

Pasó por el banco y después llegó al supermercado a hacer las compras. Ni Zoro, ni él eran buenos cocineros, así que su despensa se limitaba a cortes de carne, comidas congeladas, verduras hervidas y algún que otro antojo. Generalmente desayunaban cereales y cenaban emparedados, las comidas variaban según sus salidas, pedidos a domicilio o invitaciones de sus amigos.

Estaba escogiendo los granos de café cuando escuchó a alguien decir su nombre, se volvió he hizo un ademan—. Hola Ace.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Vienes seguido a este supermercado?

—No en realidad —colocó su elección en el carro—. ¿Tú que haces aquí? —hasta donde recordaba el pecoso vivía del otro lado de la ciudad y no trabajaba cerca.

Ace rascó su nuca, nervioso—. Me mude con alguien el fin de semana.

— ¿Aquí cerca? —el ojigris ni lo miró.

—En un edificio a dos calles.

—Es una buena zona.

—Si... tal vez podamos juntarnos para cenar uno de estos días.

—Tal vez.

La conversación comenzaba a sentirse incomoda.

—Bueno, me tengo ir.

—Cuídate.

El pecoso se alejó, y una vez fuera de su vista, Law miró el pasillo por el que había desaparecido.

La gente avanza. Nadie espera a nadie, y eso estaba bien.

Terminó sus compras y se fue de regreso a su departamento.

* * *

Las cosas siguieron su habitual normalidad los siguientes dos meses. Aunque Law notaba a su compañero de piso más tenso de lo normal, lo atribuyo a los exámenes y al proyecto final de aquel semestre y no le dio más importancia.

Zoro por su parte había comenzado a pensar en conseguir un trabajo los fines de semana para disminuir la carga económica que era para sus padres, pero recordar los días que Law había hecho aquello a riesgo de perder su beca lo desanimaba por completo.

Ese día, al llegar a su departamento Law estaba ahí, trabajando—. Tu padre llamó —dijo sin mirarlo, así que no notó como se tensaba el cuerpo del moreno—, que lo llamaras en cuanto tuvieras tiempo.

El único teléfono del departamento estaba en la cocina. Miró de reojo a Law, esperaba alguna pregunta sobre su móvil, pero el chico estaba absorto en sus estudios. Suspiró y marcó a casa de sus padres.

...

Colgó el teléfono con los ánimos por el suelo.

Law había escuchado, aunque no era su intensión hacerlo. Le extraño que su compañero llamara desde la cocina en lugar de usar el móvil en su habitación—. ¿Por qué esa cara? —preguntó, aunque por lo que escuchó entre líneas, ya se imaginaba lo que sucedía—. ¿Quién se murió?

—Mi carrera universitaria —respondió el peliverde, dejándose caer en el sofá, boca abajo, hundiendo el rostro en un cojín.

El pelinegro se incorporó. Estaba recostado en un tapete haciendo su tarea, pero aquellas palabras lo alarmaron más de la cuenta—. ¿De qué coño hablas?

— Mi padre fue despedido —respondió—. Hace algunas semanas la compañía para la que trabaja estaba siendo sometida a una re estructuración —suspiró—. Como sea, ya no podrá pagarme la universidad —no hubo respuesta. Él seguía contra la almohada, de manera que no podía ver la expresión de su compañero—. Vas a tener que decirle a tu novio que pague mi parte de la renta.

— ¡Estas de coña! —se levantó de un salto—, si a lo que me paga le sumo eso voy a terminar siendo propiedad suya.

— ¡Pues te jodes! —respondió en un gruñido, ya se sentía demasiado mal cómo para además tener que pensar en la situación de su compañero. No soportaría esa carga de conciencia.

—No puedes hacerme esto, yo solo no puedo costear este departamento.

—Pues lo siento —gruñó. Le molestaba que su amigo fuera tan egoísta, lo entendía, pero le molestaba que se parara a pensar en cómo aquello lo hacía sentir—, el fin de semana me voy. Mi padre no podrá enviarme otra mensualidad y no he logrado conseguir un empleo que cuadre con mi horario y mis necesidades.

El chico de ojos grises se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Sabía lo que era eso, lo pesado que se volvía y lo inútil que resultaba ser. Aunque lo lograra perdería el semestre, y el siguiente tendría que tomar clases nocturnas, lo que acabaría atrasándolo un año más—. Tal vez no tengas que conseguir un empleo.

Zoro enarcó una ceja—. Sugieres que asalte tiendas —ironizo.

—No, sugiero que consigas un Sugar daddy.

El moreno finalmente se incorporó con la cara completamente roja—. ¡Estás loco!

—Es la mejor idea.

— No —se negó, rotundamente.

— ¡Vamos, hombre! Eso solucionaría tus problemas... ¿o ya no quieres estudiar?

—Pues...

_«Touche.»_ Sonrió el ojigris de medio lado—. Y puedes poner las reglas que quieras.

— No —volvió a decir, pero con menos energía—, no podría.

— Eres guapo, seguro no te cuesta trabajo.

— ¡Maldita sea, Law! —gruñó. Por un instante su mente contemplo la posibilidad, pero—... es absurdo. No podría estar con un viejo asqueroso al que odie...

—No tiene que ser así —el futuro doctor pensó en lo diferente que hubiera sido para él haber tenido quien le explicara como eran aquellas cosas.

—Y qué sugieres—renegó con frustración—, pongo un anuncio en el periódico —por un segundo temió que dijera que sí.

— ¡Claro que no , idiota! —le regañó, dándole un golpe en la cabeza—. No tienes idea de la clase de pervertidos que pueden contactarte ahí.

No, no la tenía. Francamente no podía imaginarse lo que era estar en una situación como esa. Solo había tenido un novio y un par de salidas que nunca llegaron a nada. Su experiencia no era precisamente amplía—. No puedo —volvió a decir cuando la idea de acostarse con alguien que ni siquiera le gustara, solo por dinero, le atravesó el pecho—, no podría...

Law observó en silencio como se sentaba y hundía el rostro entre las manos. Por alguna razón recordó el día que se acostó con su patrocinador por primera vez, y lo atravesó un escalofrío. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en aquello—. No tiene que ser malo —se sentó junto a él y sujeto su rodilla de manera conciliadora—. Puedes escoger a alguien que te guste.

Zoro se rió—. Como si conociera hombres ricos que estén buscando amante.

—Bueno, podrías conocerlos —el peliverde sacó el rostro de entre sus manos y lo miró—. Doffy dará una fiesta el viernes —le explicó—. Irán todos sus amigos ricos, puedes venir si quieres —las fiestas de su patrocinador solían ser muy concurridas y siempre estaban llenas de ricos y poderosos, seguramente alguno se fijaría en su amigo.

El moreno lo miró. Sabía lo mucho que Law odiaba esas fiestas y como siempre trataba de evitarlas. Tomó la mano en su rodilla y le sonrió—. Si no me siento cómodo desapareceré.

—Claro.

* * *

—Si quieres le pido a dinero al abuelo.

Luffy estaba sentado frente a él. Estaban en la cafetería del centro comercial.

—No te preocupes —intentó sonreír, pero no pudo—. Me las apañaré.

El pelinegro lo miró largamente—. Está bien —dijo al fin antes de comenzar a comer—. Pegdof sig negsefcitags afgo, difgmelo.

El peiverde finalmente sonrió—. Mastica antes de hablar, idiota.

Eran amigos desde la preparatoria, cuando él salía con Ace. Luffy era dos años menor, pero se habían llevado tan bien, que incluso cuando terminó con el pecoso, ellos siguieron frecuentándose para jugar vídeo juegos o ir al parque a divertirse, y así el grupo comenzó a crecer. Terminaron haciéndose amigos de una chica que organizaba apuestas en los torneos de basquetbol a los que se inscribían, y estaba Usopp que se unió a ellos. Les había dicho que era el mejor jugador de la ciudad. Resulto ser falso, pero era divertido y Luffy siempre lo invitaba. Luego de un tiempo Sanji se había unido a ellos. Y aunque al principio no quería por más que Luffy insistiera, un día que los acompaño terminó uniéndose al juego de soccer para impresionar a Nami.

El grupo fue creciendo, se llenó de personas muy diferentes, pero era lo que Luffy lograba. A donde iba la gente acababa siguiéndole.

—Muy bien, ya compré los boletos —Nami se sentó junto a ellos, Sanji venía detrás suyo—. Es una película de suspenso.

— ¡Genial!

Usopp llegó con una hamburguesa y patatas fritas—. Aquí tienes Nami —le extendió un billete.

—Gracias —guardó el dinero y se estiró—. Hace bastante calor.

Sanji se apresuró—Te traeré un helado, preciosa.

—De fresa por favor.

Usopp achico los ojos—. Eres terrible.

—Él se ofreció —señaló alzándose de hombros.

Un breve silencio antes de que el moreno de pronunciada nariz se atreviera a añadir—. ¿Y mi cambio? —le dijo a la chica, refiriéndose al hecho de que el billete que le dio era de una denominación mayor al costo de la entrada.

—No te sobra nada.

—¿¡Qué!? —se paró de golpe—. ¿¡Por qué!?

—Costos administrativos.

Luffy se rió con ganas y el moreno murmuró maldiciones.

—Por cierto, Zoro —la chica se volvió al aludido—, con está ya me debes tres entradas —le recordó—. No olvides que los intereses suben.

—Harpía usurera —murmuró Usopp, pero la chica se hizo de oídos sordos. Estaba de buen humor.

El peliverde la miró en silencio unos segundos—. Descuida, te pagaré.

Luffy empezó a reír con fuerza—. Si sigues así, Nami acabará cobrando tu beca.

—No suena mal —sonrió la chica—. Tardarte lo que quieras, Zorito.

Luffy se rió aún más fuerte y Usopp siguió murmurando, pero él comenzaba a pensar en lo problemático que aquello le resultaba.

Entraron a la película, pero Zoro ni siquiera le presto atención. Luego del cine se despidieron, Sanji llevó a Nami en su auto, y Usopp se despidió para tomar el autobús. Luffy y Zoro merodearon un rato antes de llegar a la estación y tomar su tren.

—Escuche que el abuelo necesita quien le arregle el jardín.

Zoro le miró—. No sé nada de jardinería.

—Pero eres artista, seguro haces que el lugar se vea increíble.

El mayor sonrió—. Seguro encuentra a alguien más capacitado.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—El viernes iré con Law a... —la idea de decirle aquello a Luffy lo ruborizo—. En casa de su novio necesitan meseros.

El niño mono lo miró con el ceñó fruncido—. ¿Pagan más que en el restaurante, con Sanji?

Parpadeó con sorpresa unos segundos—. A los particulares siempre les pagan mejor.

—Está bien.

No le gustaba mentirle a Luffy, pero le avergonzaba decirle la verdad.

Bajaron en la misma estación y se despidieron al salir. Uno iba al norte y el otro al oeste, así que quedaron de llamarse luego para ir a jugar vídeo juegos el domingo.

Caminó a casa Zoro se dio cuenta que no había hecho sus deberes, tenía que hacer un ensayo sobre los fundamentos y las técnicas de animación, y tenía una maqueta pendiente para la siguiente semana, aunque no tenía idea de con que compraría el material para hacerla. Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando estaba con sus amigos pensaba que la idea de Law era una tontería, pero al llegar a casa y pensar en todos los gastos que tenían, en lo duro que era para su padre la situación y que no podía ayudarlos. Si padre le había dicho que no se preocupara, que aguantara un poco y conseguiría para mandarle algo de dinero, pero le dijo que no se preocupara que Sanji le había conseguido un empleo en el restaurante... no era una mentira, solo no le dijo que no lo había aceptado, aunque quizá debió haberlo hecho

* * *

El viernes luego de la escuela había llegado directo al departamento. El estomago le dolía y no podía comer. Se duchó mientras la sensación de que aquello era una idea terrible no dejaba de estrujarle el corazón.

A las cinco había llegado el aspirante a doctor.

Se preparó y lo ayudó a Zoro a terminar de hacerlo. Para las seis menos diez ya iban en el auto que conducía el ojeroso, rumbo a su destino.

El peliverde iba en el asiento del copiloto, tamborileando el piso con el pie derecho mientras veía por la ventana, sin ver nada—. Casi llegamos —le dijo e conductor. Tragó saliva, nervioso. Aun no podía creer que lo hubiera convencido de hacer aquello, o lo que era más alarmante todavía, iba con él en el auto porque le había parecido una buena idea—.  
Relájate —le sugirió el ojigris mientras entraba al estacionamiento del edificio.

—Es fácil decirlo —murmuró Zoro mientras terminaban de estacionarse.

Law suspiró—. Vamos, los amigos de Doffy no son tan feos —le dijo, palmeando su espalda.

— No me preocupa eso.

Law puso cara de asco cuando lo miró, al bajar del auto—. No sabía que te gustaran los tipos grasientos y obesos.

— ¡Serás gilipollas! —una vena se saltó en su frente—. En ningún momento dije eso.

El pelinegro se rió ante la reacción del otro, pero parecía haberlo puesto peor. Suspiró. Realmente esperaba verlo más relajado, pero parecía que aquello no había sido una buena idea—. Escucha —le sujetó un hombro tratando de darle ánimos—, nadie sabe porque estás aquí, a Doffy sólo le dije que traería un amigo, nada más.

— ¿Y aceptó de buenas a primeras?

—Nunca quiero venir a sus fiestas —le explicó mientras entraban al elevador—. Dijo que estaba bien que vinieras, si con eso me tenía aquí... —_«aquí para coger.»_ Había dicho el rubio, pero le pareció que Zoro ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones. La tensión en el peliverde pareció disiparse un poco, así que añadió—. Si nadie te agrada, o crees que es demasiado para ti, puedes irte sin problemas.

— No creo que tu novio no tenga idea de para que me trajiste.

Law soltó una carcajada—. Te sorprendería —se burló—. Generalmente nunca quiero venir a sus eventos porque me aburro mucho —explicó—. Suelen ser reuniones de negocios entre él y sus socios.

—¿Y porque te invita?

—Según él, para presumir

Zoro enarcó una ceja—. Parece un tipo con crisis de mediana edad.

—Sin duda, si fuera heterosexual seguro traería a una voluptuosa chica en lugar de a mí.

Ambos rieron—. Eres el equivalente a una voluptuosa chica —le señaló entre carcajadas.

—Sé que soy atractivo, y es halagador —se alzó de hombros—, pero de verdad me aburro demasiado, así que le dije que te traería para entretenerme.

El peliverde achicó los ojos—. Entonces soy tu puto mono.

—No seas gruñón , sólo digo que si te aburres nos podemos ir sin problemas.

El moreno finalmente entendió que cómo quiera que aquello se diera el ojigris iba a ganar algo, pero poco importaba eso pues el ascensor finalmente se detuvo en su destino.

_Al mismo tiempo, a diez minutos en auto de aquel edificio..._

Un alegre pelirrojo conducía un porshe mientras hablaba por teléfono con el altavoz—. Tienes que ir —dijo de forma insistente—. Este tipo de eventos te ayudara a seguir adelante.

—Te he dicho repetidamente que no —su tono de voz sonaba exasperado—. No entiendo que haces tú ahí.

—Es divertido —rió—, además nunca hago nada, solo es coqueteo —explicó por millonésima vez—. Jamás le haría algo así a Makino —el hombre del otro lado de la línea no respondió—. Anda, te hará bien una aventura.

—No quiero una aventura.

—Tampoco quieres una relación seria —le recordó, con ironía. De nuevo hubo silencio—. Si te aburres te puedes llevar mi auto —el silencio siguió, pero espero más tiempo del habitual.

—Shanks, yo no...

—Llegó por ti en seguida —lo interrumpió—. Estoy afuera de tu edificio.

Antes de que su interlocutor dijera nada, colgó, y bajo del auto con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 01.**


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02.**

* * *

La música era suave, igual que él ambiente, con luz tenue y comida ligera. El vino era exquisito y el lugar se estaba llenando. El menor de los hermanos Donquixote observaba desde la barandilla de la segunda planta.

—Quítate de ahí, o te caerás —le advirtió su hermano mayor, sobresaltándolo y casí causando que cayera.

Rocinante se echó dos pasos atrás—. Solo quería mirar.

—Baja si quieres —le sonrió—, consíguete a alguien, coge —el más joven negó con la cabeza, y su hermano lo abrazó—. Deberías superarlo ya.

Rocinante se zafó del agarre, con una expresión de desagrado—. Buenas noches, hermano.

—No te quedaras a esperarlo.

El joven no respondió, se perdió en el pasillo, rumbo a su habitación, con las carcajadas de Doflamingo de fondo.

* * *

Zoro suspiró cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió.

—El piso entero es de Doffy —explicó Law mientras salían—. Suelen ser reuniones muy discretas, con muy poca gente así que... —al abrir la puerta observaron atónitos el concurrido lugar.

—Creo que no recibiste el itinerario de la fiesta —intentó bromear el moreno, pero la multitud lo había puesto claramente nervioso.

El ojigris suspiró—. Esto fue un error, debemos irnos —sujeto a su amigo del brazo, pero al darse la vuelta alguien lo jalo de la cintura.

—Hola chico sexy —le dijo el hombre que lo atrapó antes de besarlo en los labios de manera lasciva.

Zoro lo soltó y lo miró atónito. Al principio le dio la impresión de que trataba de soltarse del agarre, pero tras unos segundos se dejo hacer. El hombre lo sujeto del trasero y lo pegó a su cuerpo de manera descarada. La situación fue tan incomoda que el peliverde tuvo que apartar la mirada, y al hacerlo notó que ninguno de los presentes les prestaba atención. Todos en aquel lugar estaban absortos en sus propios asuntos.

Finalmente, aquel hombre soltó al ojigris, dejándolo respirar—. Tú debes ser el amigo de Law.

—Soy Zoro Roronoa —asintió, estrechándole la mano.

Le apretó la mano con fuerza y le palmeó a espalda—. Sientente en tu casa —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Zoro asintió, intentando sonreir.

Law se limpió los labios y resopló, recuperando la compostura, mientras miraba a su derredor—. ¿Dónde está Cora?

Doflamingo rió fuerte—. Estaba cansado y se fue a su habitación —el peliverde miró de uno a otro. Había algo extraño ahí, pero no era capaz de entender el qué—. Supongo que estás emocionado —volvió a dirigirse a él, y no oculto su sorpresa.

—Nunca había estado en un lugar como este —reconoció. _«Menos aún, haciendo lo que hago ahora.»_ En aquel momento sentía que no debía estar ahí, pero realmente quería seguir estudiando...

Un mesero pasó ofreciendo bebidas y el rubio tomó una y e ofreció otra al peliverde. Law también tomó un trago—. Quizá deba enseñarle el lugar —comentó el ojigris. Tenía algunas recomendaciones que hacerle y que realmente no podía darle delante de Doffy.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza—. Law y yo queremos hablar de...

—Ya lo harán luego —los interrumpió el mayor con hastió—. Te lo devolveré en un rato —concluyó, tomando por la cintura a su compañero de departamento y llevándolo consigo. Quizá se habría sentido mal por Law, si este no le hubiese enseñado el dedo medio y lo hubiese mirado con descaro por encima del hombro.

Observó el lugar en silencio, preguntándose como se le había ocurrido ir ahí, aunque era algo que ya sabía y en lo que no quería pensar. Suspiró. Miró a las despreocupadas personas, no parecía importarles que su anfitrión no estuviera presente._ «Que reunión de negocios tan rara.»_ Pensó. Se alzó de hombros cansado de pensar en todo aquella, ya no importaba, ya estaba ahí y tenía un objetivo bastante claro. Resignado se introdujo en aquella fiesta y se dispuso a beber un algo y dejarse llevar.

_Veinte pisos abajo..._

Shanks entregó las llaves de su auto al vallet parking, dándole indicaciones de que el caballero que lo acompañaba también podía llevárselo, aunque fuese solo, luego de eso entraron directo al elevador—. Estas nervioso.

—Por favor, Shanks —renegó, irritado—, no soy un crio.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Aquello no había sido una pregunta—. A veces te comportas como uno.

—Viniendo de ti, prestar atención a ese comentario seria muy tonto de mi parte.

El hombre de cabello rojo se rió ruidosamente.

* * *

Rocinante estaba recostado en su cama con la lampara encendida, leyendo uno de esos libros policiacos que tanto le gustaban, llenos de intrigas, peligros y un protagonista astuto, hábil y gallardo que siempre se quedaba con la chica. El ruido del salón no parecía molestarlo, estaba acostumbrado a ese ruido, su hermano hacía negocios de aquel modo desde que había asumido el control de las empresas de la familia. Él en cambio no estaba acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida, cuando eran muy pequeños él había quedado al cuidado de su padrino y Doffy al cuidado del albacea familiar. Obviamente su crianza había sido muy diferente.

Cuando cumplió 23 años y salió de la universidad regreso a casa, pero ni él ni su hermano estaban cómodos en la mansión. Doffy la había convertido en una galería de arte, pesé a ser tan metódico y frio amaba el arte y fomentaba mucho esos eventos, quizás, de haber podido se dedicaría a aquellas cosas. Algunas veces había tratado de animarlo diciéndole que tomara cursos de pintura, pero siempre respondía lo mismo "—Prefiero dejarle esas cosas a los profesionales—". Ambos habían estudiado administración, aunque se enfocaran en ramas diferentes de la misma. Él siempre había deseado ser policía.

Suspiró y se colocó el libro en el pecho, por alguna razón había dejado de concentrarse en la lectura. Miró el reloj en su mesa de noche y se pregunto si el joven amante de su hermano ya habría llegado...

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo? —se sentó de un saltó y fue a lavarse la cara con agua fria.

_"— ¿Qué te pasa? —su hermano mayor le miraba fijamente—. Tu eres quien siempre me dijo que me buscara una relación._

_Roci parpadeó—. Bueno, sí... pero no me refería a ESE tipo de relación._

_El mayor enarcó una ceja—. El chico necesita ayuda y yo lo quiero como amante —se alzó de -hombros y fue a servirse un tragó—, es una relación de "ganar-ganar" —dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de añadir—. Además, me agrado su opinión en la galería. Es difícil conocer a alguien que se deje intimidar por mí._

_El menor de los hermanos desvió la mirada, recordando aquel día en la galería de arte—. No quiero acabes herido, después de todo, ese chico no tendría esta relación contigo si no necesitara dinero._

_—Los bienes de la familia no deben preocuparte —le palmeó un hombro, dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación—, o voy a hacer firmar un contrato."_

A Rocinante le habría gustado decirle aquel día que no estaba preocupado por el dinero, pero no se atrevió, no se atrevió a decir nada porque una parte de él sentía que si decía una sola palabra estaría traicionando a su hermano... otra parte de él le decía que guardarse aquello también era traición.

* * *

—Te preocupa tu amigo.

Luego de terminar un arrebatado encuentro, el futuro doctor estaba acomodándose la ropa—. No soy su niñera.

El rubio sonrió, lo jaló del brazo y lo aprisiono contra el colchón—. ¿Entonces cuál es la prisa?

Law mantuvo su cara de poker—. No dije que tuviera prisa.

La expresión complacida del rubio fue el preludio de otro furtivo encuentro, y Law cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones de placer que le brindaba. Dofffy era un amante rudo, le gustaba morder, chupar y dejar moratones, si Law no le hubiese dicho que eso afectaría su imagen en el hospital los dejaría en lugares visibles.

Le sacó la ropa a jirones y le metió los dedos en la boca. Law lamió con lascivia, humedeciendo aquellas extremidades lo más que pudo antes de que el rubio sobre él le sacara los dedos de la boca y lo besara apasionadamente, metiéndole la lengua tan adentro como pudo, ahogando el quejido que emitió al sentir como invadían su intimidad con brusquedad, abriéndose paso entre sus carnes, preparándolo para algo más grande.

Jadeó contra los labios de su amante, separo las piernas y alzo las caderas para que esos dedos entraran mejor, para que la incomodidad se fuera, para facilitar aquella brusquedad invasión.

Doffy sonrió satisfechó. Lamió el cuello del joven antes de girarlo y ponerlo en cuatro para darle con fuerza, empujando de golpe hasta tumbarlo contra la cama, sin fuerza para sostenerse, sin energía para incorporarse un ápice ante la fuerza de las embestidas.

Law tenía la cara contra una almohada, y le jaló del cabello para que se volviera, mientras le susurraba en el oído:_ «—Gime para él—»_... "_o para mí.."._ no estaba seguro, estaba tan fuera de sí, desbordado por el placer, que lo habría hecho, aunque no se lo hubieran pedido.

* * *

Zoro se estiró mientras bostezaba como león enjaulado. Llevaba más de un par de cervezas y muchos tragos, tal vez no saldría con nadie de ahí, pero estaba aprovechando para pedir todas esas bebidas costosas que siempre había querido probar y que no podía costearse. Al final algo bueno había salido de aquello.

Se quedó en la barra un largo rato desde que se había ido Law, poco más de una hora para ser exactos. En aquel transcurso de tiempo el lugar se había abarrotado otro poco, pero no era ago que le hubiese importado en realidad, para ser sinceros, se había quedado en aquel lugar, bebiendo, todo ese tiempo. Matando el tiempo y, porque no decirlo, prolongando lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Tras mirar el tumulto de gente algo le dijo que aquella no era exactamente una reunión de negocios. Una cosa si era verdad, estaba repleto de hombres mayores, y no tan mayores, de abolengo sin duda alguna. Lo único que no acababa de cuadrarle de aquella reunión es que había casi la misma cantidad de chicos y chicas de su edad y un poco más jóvenes que él.

—Hola.

Zoro se volvió para encontrarse con un hombre muy atractivo, de piel bronceada y cabello rubio, rapado en forma de piña—. Hola —devolvió el saludo con naturalidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí sentado en lugar de tratar de conocer gente?

Dio un tragó a su bebida antes de responder—. La verdad no soy de socializar mucho —se alzó de hombros—, pero estoy esperando a un amigo.

— ¿Va a pasar por ti? —el más joven no pudo responder, aquel hombre continuó hablando—. Creo que es mejor, después de todo es un trabajo de riesgo.

—¿Trabajo de riesgo? —repitió.

El rubio rió—. No trato de asustarte, ni nada —levantó ambos brazos como signo de paz—. Supongo que es porque no conoces a nadie, no puedes fiarte de cualquier extraño. Yo vengo con mi padre, porque en sus tiempos así se hacían los negocios y le parece muy normal, pero no estoy buscando nada —Zoro no entendía de que rayos estaba hablando aquel hombre—, además hace poco me mude con alguien, nunca le engañaría —enarcó una ceja, confundido, pero su acompañante lo interpreto como desagrado—. No quise ofenderte, cada uno sale adelante como puede —una campana comenzó a sonar en la cabeza del peliverde—. Espero que consigas lo que buscas —tomó la bebida que le acababa de preparar el barman—, pero la estrategia de quedarse en la barra y hacerse el interesante ya paso de moda, deberías empezar la cacería antes que te los ganen a todos.

El rubio se alejó, mientras la confundida mente del estudiante de arte comenzaba a atar cabos, y la idea que comenzaba a guarnecer en su cabeza le estaba sentando como un cubetazo de agua helada. Miró de nuevo a su derredor, esta vez, prestando atención a las personas en el salón. La mayoría de los hombres y mujeres estaban rodeados de jóvenes, a algunos les sujetaban el culo, a otros incluso les tenían sentados en sus regazos.

Antes de que la idea terminara de ver la luz en su cerebro, el barman le acercó otra bebida—. Yo no pedí eso —espetó en cuanto la vio. Nunca rechazaba un trago gratis, pero...

—Te lo mando el caballero del fondo —señaló detrás de él. Zoro se volvió, de manera muy indiscreta, a mirar donde el chico que preparaba los tragos le había indicado. Cuando aquel extraño le sonrió, tragó saliva y se giró hacía la barra de inmediato—. ¿Qué clase de fiesta es está?

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Para qué se reúnen?

El chico detrás de la barra meditó un momento—. Algunos cierran negocios y hacen tratos —explicó—. Las personas como tú son un plus —se alzó de hombros—. Antes traían sexo servidores, pero luego de un escandalo empezaron a invitar escorts. Son más discretos.

Zoro abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras la palabra _"las personas como tú"_ daba vueltas en su cabeza. Sacó su móvil y busco la definición de ESCORT, no porque no la supiera, sino porque quiso darle a su compañero el beneficio de la duda, sin embargo, el buscador fue contundente:

¿Qué es un escort?

Un o una escort es una persona que actúa como acompañante remunerado, es decir, alguien a quien un cliente paga por acudir con él o ella a reuniones, fiestas, salidas a otra ciudad, etc. La contratación puede incluir o no sexo...

_«—Maldito seas, Law—»_ Gruñó y se pasó las manos por la cara con frustración. Se levantó de un salto, y sin tan siquiera tocar aquella bebida, se dispuso a salir de ahí. Al demonio Law y su estúpido plan, él no era un prostituto...

Antes de recorrer la mitad del pasillo sintió como le jalaban el brazo—. ¿No te gusta lo que te mande? —el hombre había sido diplomático, pero había un ligero tono de enfado que podría aterrorizar a cualquiera, sin embargo, el peliverde estaba demasiado cabreado para intimidarse con alguien, o para que le importase un carajo nada.

—No —respondió, dando un tirón y recuperando su extremidad.

El hombre carraspeó—. El barman me dijo que era lo que acababas de pedir, debí suponer que solo estabas probando tragos—. Las miradas indiscretas se disiparon tan rápido como habían volteado hacía ellos, pero sin duda eran el cotilleo de la noche—. ¿Te ofrezco otra cosa? —insistió el extraño.

—No, gracias —se dio la vuelta—, estoy por irme —dicho sea de paso, aquel hombre no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, especialmente luego de las risitas y el borboteante cuchicheo que el desplante del menor había ocasionado. Jaló la muñeca de Zoro con tal brusquedad que él cerró los puños dispuesto a darle un buen golpe.

— ¡Croco! —Zoro pudo notar como la fuerza disminuía y aquel hombre cambiaba el semblante —. Tiempo sin verte, viejo.

—Hola Akagami —saludó con propiedad.

El peliverde quería aprovechar para irse, pero pesé a que la fuerza disminuyó, aquel hombre no hacía ademan de soltarlo.

—Te ves tenso —señalo el pelirrojo—, ¿está todo bien?

—Perfecto.

Akagami miró al muchacho—, ¿Quién es el chico?

Zoro apartó la mirada, estaba molesto, con Law, consigo mismo y con aquel desconocido que no lo dejaba irse.

— Me parece —una tercera voz apareció—, que el muchacho quiere irse.

Aquel hombre lo soltó—. No es común verte por aquí.

—Tenía algunos asuntos con Shirohige —explicó con tono neutro—, pero ya he terminado.

—Escuche que trajo al mayor de sus hijos para presentarlo a sus socios.

—Marco. No parece la clase de hombre que gusta de este tipo de reuniones.

El peliverde se giró hacía el hombre cuya voz acababa de erizarle todos los vellos del cuerpo. Si la voz le había parecido hipnotizante, físicamente era fascinante, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos color miel parecidos a los de un ave rapaz. El hombre le devolvió la mirada y apartó el rostro, azorado, con rapidez.

—No, parece un amargado como tú.

Los hombres siguieron conversando, y Zoro aprovechó para alejarse mientras los escuchaba detrás de sí. Por un segundo temió que lo pararan de nuevo mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta, para su alivió aquello no paso. Salió del departamento convencido de que había sido una estupidez considerar, si quiera, la descabellada sugerencia de Law, tendría que resignarse a dejar la escuela y buscar un trabajo para ayudar a la economía de su familia, quizá después podría dedicarse a la pintura, cuando sus padres se estabilizaran y las cosas no estuvieran tan mal.

_Veinte minutos más tarde..._

Zoro caminaba por una acera desconocida maldiciendo no haber pedido a su ojeroso amigo las llaves del auto. Los encargados del hotel lo habían echado luego de rodear unos diez minutos el vehículo buscando una manera de abrirlo. No los podía culpar.

Suspiró resignado mientras el cielo sobre él comenzaba a tronar, anunciando la lluvia inminente.

Ni tan siquiera se esforzó en cubrirse, no llevaba dinero para un taxi y el autobús que lo llevaba a su comuna pasaba unas diez calles al sur, estaba por llegar a la parada, suponiendo que realmente fuera hacía él sur. Le costaba trabajo ubicarse en lugares nuevos, en especial de noche que no tenia a sol de referencia para saber dónde carajos estaba el este.

Un auto se acercaba detrás de él, no es que le importara, pero el echo de que este cambiara constantemente las luces lo hizo parar cuando este se detuvo junto a él.

—¿Necesitas que te lleven?

Abrió los ojos muy grandes al mirar a aquel hombre—. Casi llegó a la parada del bus —explicó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—El agua debe estar helada, enfermaras.

—Estaré bien.

Se miraron por unos segundos antes de que el mayor le sonriera—. Al menos déjame llevarte hasta la parada del autobús —Zoro dudó—. No tengas miedo.

El chico levantó el mentón, desafiante, antes de subir al vehículo.

— ¿Hacia dónde?

—Dos calles de frente.

—Soy Mihawk Dracule.

—Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 02.**


	3. Capitulo 03

**Capítulo 03.**

* * *

Terminó de abrocharse los zapatos y se puso de pie. Anduvo hasta la puerta y se miró en el espejo una última vez antes de salir de aquella habitación. Estaba cansado y le habría encantado quedarse dormido ahí, junto a su amante, pero no era el momento. Cerró tras de sí, sin hacer ruido para no despertar al rubio en la cama, y miró el reloj en su muñeca—. Maldición... —murmuró. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la fiesta había terminado, la música había cesado hacía un par de horas y estaba seguro de que ya ni siquiera estaría ahí el personal de limpieza... ¿Zoro se habría ido?... aquella pregunta revoloteaba en su cabeza mientras apretaba las llaves del coche en su bolsillo. La llegada de Doffy había sido tan rápida que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de entregarle aquello a su compañero de piso. _«Si aún no se ha ido seguro está en el salón»_

—Sigues aquí...

Una voz familiar lo sobresalto cuando iba escaleras abajo. Sonrió—. No por mucho.

Rocinante estaba al pie de la escalera, y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al menor, pero el estudiante de medicina no caminó rumbo a la salida—. ¿Olvidaste el caminó?

Law miró la mano que lo sujetaba por la muñeca, y recorrió aquel brazo hasta ver a la cara al rubio. No tuvo que sostenerle la mirada más de cinco minutos para que el rubio lo soltara y mirara el suelo—. Llegue con un amigo, voy a buscarlo —explicó de cualquier manera antes de andar rumbo al salón.

—Nadie se quedó después del evento —dijo el rubio, haciéndolo parar en seco—. Incluso se han ido los meseros.

Law sacó su móvil tan rápido, que estuvo a nada de dejarlo caer.

_Cuatro horas antes..._

— ¿Ves algo que te guste? —bromeó Shanks en cuanto cruzaron el umbral.

El aludido achicó los ojos—. Estoy aquí por negocios —sentenció.

— ¡Vamos, hombre! Ni siquiera querías venir.

—Cierto, pero eso no significa que no aproveche la situación. Tú mismo me has dicho que Newgate nunca falta.

El pelirrojo rascó su cabeza con desesperación—. Mihawk, deberías relajarte un poco de vez en cuando en lugar de...

Shanks continuó hablando, pero él perdió por un momento el hilo de la conversación. Sentado en la barra observó a un chico con el cabello de un llamativo color olivo a quien se le estaba acercando el hijo mayor de Newgate.

—Mihawk, ¿me estas escuchando?

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar a su amigo—. Lo amento, Shanks. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

El pelirrojo suspiró—. No sé que pasa contigo, pero últimamente creo que necesitas tomarte unas vacaciones.

El ojimiel sonrió, condescendiente—. Anda ya a divertirte, si quieres. Hablaré con Newgate y me iré.

A pesar de la petición del pelinegro, su amigo lo acompaño hasta donde estaba uno de sus patrocinadores, con quien habló brevemente de la inversión de sus fondos y de la fecha de la próxima exposición. El hombre de extravagante bigote blanco no quería hablar de negocios, pero si estaba interesado en presentarles a su hijo, quien tomaría el mando de la compañía en un par de días. La presentación fue muy ermitica, pero el rubio era bastante relajado así que no tardo en amenizar el ambiente un poco.

—Para ser sincero, habría preferido que nos presentaran en una cena o algo más normal —rio—, pero mi padre aun vive en el siglo pasado.

—Es difícil desapegarse de las costumbres que nos inculcan —convino Mihawk.

Marco asintió con la cabeza—. Sinceramente no esperaba conocerlo hasta la exposición —admitió—. Mi padre me explico que usted no acostumbra estos lugares.

—Newgate no es el único que vive en el siglo pasado —señaló a su acompañante con los ojos, y compartió una agradable sonrisa cómplice con aquel joven mientras su amigo se quejaba de aquella acusación. Podría considerarse que, pese al lugar, la velada había comenzado de manera agradable. Lo pensó por un segundo, justo antes de que un cuchicheo general lo hiciera girar la mirada hacía el lobby. Ni siquiera se despidió de sus acompañantes, apretó los puños y se dirigió al centro de que aquel alboroto a pasos largos.

Era difícil entender que era exactamente lo que lo había impulsado a moverse, incluso era difícil que terminara de razonar lo que iba a hacer al alcázar a su contemporáneo, lo que si sabía era que la voz de Shanks y la mano que este puso en su hombro lo volvieron a la realidad, de donde quiera que se hubiese encontrado en aquel momento. Lo escuchó intercambiar algunas palabras con el elegante hombre, pero no estaba prestando real atención a ellas, sus ojos estaban fijos en la mano que sujetaba la muñeca del joven, quien dio varios tirones tratando de soltarse. Una vena se saltó en su frente—. Me parece —habló, sin tener en cuenta si interrumpía o no, y sin que le importara en realidad—, que el muchacho quiere irse.

—No es común verte por aquí.

—Tenía algunos asuntos con Shirohige —respondió, mirándolo a la cara una vez que el joven estuvo libre—, pero ya he terminado.

—Escuche que trajo al mayor de sus hijos para presentarlo a sus socios.

—Marco. No parece la clase de hombre que gusta de este tipo de reuniones —dijo Mihawk mientras veía como el muchacho casi había corrido hasta la puerta para salir de ahí.

—No, parece un amargado como tú.

Mihawk le miró furibundo.

—¿Retener a alguien que quiere irse te parece divertido? —la alegre expresión de Shanks se había esfumado.

—A algunos chicos les gusta fingir que no quieren —se alzó de hombros con indiferencia.

—¿Te repites eso antes de ir a dormir?

—Vamos, Shanks. Ser amigo de alguien tan antipático finalmente te está afectando.

Antes de que el pelirrojo dijera nada su amigo le sujeto del hombro—. Me voy.

_El ojimiel salió del edificio._

Estaba cansado, confundido y demasiado hastiado como para hablar con nadie... o eso pensó antes de mirar aquel llamativo cabello iluminado por las luces de una farola—. ¿Necesitas que te lleven? —inquirió, aparcando junto a él.

Él chico lo miró con recelo—. Casi llegó a la parada del bus —se rehusó.

—El agua debe estar helada, enfermaras.

—Estaré bien.

— Al menos déjame llevarte hasta la parada del autobús.

Finalmente, el chico cedió y subió al auto, presentándose con cordialidad.

_Dos horas más tarde._

Zoro refunfuñó maldiciones. Habían andado dando vueltas por las calles aledañas, sin dar con la parada del bus que buscaba, y no podía evitar preguntarse qué podía estar pensando aquel hombre de él. Lo recordaba de aquella estúpida fiesta a la que Law lo había llevado, estaría pensando qué aquello era un truco, qué él era un prostituto o algo así._ «Maldita seas, Law»_ pensó mientras refunfuñaba y le indicaba al mayor donde dar vuelta una vez más.

—Ya pasamos por esta calle —le indicó el mayor, con voz calmada—. ¿Estás seguro de que sabes a dónde vas?

El peliverde apretó los dientes, molesto. No, no sabía donde carajos estaba, mucho menos a donde se dirigía. Estornudo... una, dos, tres veces. El hombre tras el volante suspiró antes de virar en una avenida que el chico no le había indicado—. Si me dieras tu dirección te llevaría hasta tu casa —el chico dudo—, o podemos ir a mi departamento. Está a unas cinco...

—¡No! —Zoro se apresuró en gritar su dirección.

—De acuerdo —sonrió—, a tu casa, será —la expresión de alivio en el menor le provoco ternura—. Al menos quítate la chaqueta para que no te resfríes.

—No creo que...

—Puedes usar mi gabardina, esta en el asiento de atrás.

* * *

Doffy bajó las escaleras y observó a su hermano menor en la terraza.

—Cuando tú y Violet salían, de verdad pensé que iba en serio —dijo aquello antes de que su hermano cruzara el umbral, sabía que estaba ahí.

El mayor de los Donquixote se recargó de espaldas en la barandilla y se rio—. Puede que lo fuera —admitió—, pero las cosas no siempre resultan como uno espera.

Rosy no lo miró—. Yo creo que las cosas resultan exactamente como uno propicia que resulten. Especialmente a ti.

Doffy lo abrazó y le revolvió el cabello, divirtiéndose—. Si pudieras volver el tiempo, seguro harías todo diferente.

El más joven se sacó del agarre y se alejó—. No se puede cambiar el pasado.

Doflamingo rio más fuerte mientras su hermano caminaba hacía su habitacion.

_A mismo tiempo..._

Law entró a toda velocidad en el departamento, posiblemente lo habría hecho más rápido si no estuviera tan preocupado, pero su preocupación se esfumó en cuanto cruzo la puerta. Su compañero de piso estaba sentado en el sofá, secando su cabello húmedo y vestido únicamente con unos boxers ajustados.

—Ah, ya llegaste —dijo, sin expresión, en cuanto lo miró.

Por un momento pensó en disculparse, excusarse y explicar porque había desaparecido, pero analizándolo fríamente era tonto e innecesario—. ¿Estás bien?

El de cabellos de olivo suspiró—. Me voy el próximo fin de semana —anunció al ponerse de pie. No estaba seguro que había esperado, pero de verdad no se sentía de humor para discutir, al contrario, estaba cansado, avergonzado y se sentía como un crió ridículo a causa de toda aquella noche.

—Zoro... —lo detuvo, aunque estaba dubitativo de que podía decir—, te aseguró que Doffy no me dijo el tipo de reunión que era...

—Eso ya no tiene importancia —le cortó el rollo, después de todo qué podía ser peor que la vergüenza que acaba de pasar—. Me iría antes pero no había viajes a mi casa hasta el sábado.

El estudiante de medicina lo miró irse a su habitación, parecía devastado. No se atrevió a decir nada más.

_Zoro cerró la puerta, suspiró y se quedó ahí, recargado tras ella por unos minutos..._

¿En serio había conocido a Mihawk Dracule?

Se resbaló lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, ocultando la cara entre las rodillas. No solo había conocido a Dracule, sino que este había ido a rescatarlo cuando un imbécil no lo quería soltar, lo había sacado de la lluvia en su lujoso auto y lo había llevado hasta su casa, no sin invitarlo primero a su departamento...

Dracule lo invitó a su departamento...

Aquel simple pensamiento era suficiente para que todo su rostro enrojeciera, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si lo había invitado porque en serio se había sentido atraído o porque se suponía que era un scort y pensó que podría pasar una caliente y discreta noche con alguien.

_«Una caliente noche...» _Su imaginación no se esforzó en ser discreta al mostrarle imágenes sugerentes de él mismo y aquel hombre en una cama.

Se levantó como un resorte para lanzarse en la cama y hundir la cara contra la almohada, para maldecir. Maldijo a Law por no cerciorarse de a que clase de evento lo llevaría, maldijo a Dracule por frecuentar ese tipo de lugares y maldijo su suerte, por haber acabado conociendo al hombre cuyas obras lo habían inspirado a estudiar arte en un lugar donde todos creían que era un prostituto.

Definitivamente aquello no podía ser peor.

* * *

Shanks llegó a Party's Bar pasadas las tres de la mañana.

—No estamos atendiendo a nadie, estamos cerrando.

El pelirrojo sonrió—. ¿Ni siquiera a un amigo?

La dueña de la taberna salió de su oficina en el segundo piso y se asomó por el balcón—. ¿Shanks?

—Hola Makino, ¿qué tal estas?

La mujer le hizo un ademan para que subiera—. ¿Quieres un poco de ron?

No tuvo que preguntar dos veces. El pelirrojo subió mientras los trabajadores terminaban de limpiar y le contó la corta y poco grata velada que había tenido.

—Si lo pasaste tan mal, ¿por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo?

—No lo hice, salí tras Mihawk en cuanto se fue, pero no lo alcance y no respondía el móvil.

—¿Y qué has estado haciendo?

—Primero fui a su departamento —respondió antes de dar un tragó a su ron—, luego de un par de horas fui a la galería a ver si estaba ahí.

—No lo encontraste —entendió.

—Sé que está bastante grande para cuidarse solo, y que si le hubiese pasado algo me habrían llamado porque iba en mi auto.

La mujer se levantó y cerró con pestillo la puerta del despacho—. Necesitas darle espacio.

El hombre río—. No te vayas a poner celosa ahora.

—Por más culpable que te sientas, no puedes cambiar lo que paso.

El hundió la cara entre las manos, y ella se acercó para abrazarlo, así como estaba—. Soy un asco de amigo.

La mujer besó su cabeza, pero no dijo nada más.

_A esa misma hora, del otro lado de la ciudad…_

Mihawk se alejó del edificio en cuanto el chico había desaparecido en el umbral, tras darle las gracias y salir corriendo. Le había provocado ternura, y le había recordado al mismo cuando era joven. Aun no se podía creer que se tratase de scort o algo parecido.

Por más que llamara su atención, lo mejor era dejar aquello como una anécdota curiosa, después de todo el chico solo era un acompañante caro.

Encendió su movil cuando se detuvo en un semáforo, y las notificaciones de mensajes y llamadas perdidas lo saturaron un poco. _«Shanks...»_ Se mordió el labio inferior pensando si debía llamarle. El pelirrojo era su mejor amigo desde la preparatoria y había estado con él en los peores momentos. Suspiró y arrancó el auto tras el cambio de la señal. Lo mejor era ir a casa, revisar los mensajes y llamarlo a primera hora la siguiente mañana, ya era demasiado tarde para molestar a nadie.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que le pida un préstamo al abuelo? —insistió Luffy mientras caminaban por el campus rumbo a la cafetería.

—No tendría caso —respondió—. No sé cuanto vaya a durar esta mala racha en mi familia y no puedo vivir de los préstamos de tu abuelo.

—Me sorprende oírte decir eso —Nami caminaba junto a Luffy—. Con lo cabezota que eres me sorprenda que entiendas un poco de economía.

—¡Si no soy imbécil!

La chica enarcó una ceja, no muy convencida de aquello.

—Tal vez no puedes vivir de préstamos, pero al menos deberías aceptarlos para terminar el semestre.

Zoro miró a Vivi por un segundo. Sabía a que se refería, si se iba en aquel momento, con el curso tan adelantado, darse de baja sería haber tirado el dinero que había invertido, pero pagar las mensualidades y comprar los consumibles de la escuela, sin contar con sus gastos de vivienda y alimentación, era demasiado dinero para él. No había trabajo de medio tiempo existente con lo que pudiera solventar todos esos gastos.

— ¿Y qué paso con el trabajo que te estaba ayudando a conseguir Law? —Usopp iba contando el dinero para su almuerzo al hacer aquella pregunta.

Zoro se puso rojo hasta las orejas y miró hacia cualquier parte, excepto hacía sus amigos—. No encaje mucho en ese trabajo.

—Si te digo que eres cabezota —le regañó Nami—. Mira que darte el lujo de rechazar un trabajo donde te pagarían bien solo por "no encajar".

—No es propio de ti renunciar a las primeras —meditó Vivi.

El peliverde reprimió un bufido. Claro que no era propio de él, pero teniendo en cuenta de que se trataba aquel "_trabajo_", era obvio que se lo pensara mejor, aunque sus amigos no tenían idea. Nadie sabía que Law tenía un acuerdo con su "novio"... ni tan siquiera sabían que aquel hombre no era exactamente un novio.

Además, estaba el hecho de que lo había llevado a un evento de scorts, y si eso no fuera suficiente se había topado con...

—Espero que me pagues el sábado.

La declaración de Nami lo petrifico—. ¿Qué?

—Tengo algunos gastos y ya que fuiste de mesero a un evento privado con el novio de Law, espero que me pagues —explicó—. Si quieres págame a capital y luego discutimos cuanto me debes de interese. Te cobraré así por tu situación actual, pero no te acostumbres.

Zoro maldijo mentalmente haberle mentido a Luffy y que este fuera tan comunicativo—. Envíame la cantidad por mensaje —dijo, deteniéndose a la entrada de la cafetería.

—¿Qué pasa? —Luffy le miró extrañado.

—Olvide que tengo algo que hacer —se disculpó antes de darse la vuelta.

—Pero íbamos a almorzar juntos.

—Lo lamento, Luffy.¡Te compenzare!

—¡Mas te vale invitarme una parrillada!

* * *

Law estaba tomando notas de una exposición sobre avances médicos en cardiología cuando la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe. El maestro no había comenzado a refunfuñar cuando le tomaron del brazo y lo jalaron fuera delante de las narices del catedrático y la sorpresa de todo el grupo. Los compañeros comenzaron a cuchichear sobre su orientación sexual y si acaso ese loco era el novio posesivo y odioso del que siempre estaba quejándose.

—¿Qué carajos pasa contigo? —gruñó Law, en cuanto estuvieron afuera.

—Había decidido no decirte nada y estaba resignado a dejar las cosas por la paz —estaba susurrando. E ojigris enarcó una ceja—. Me llevaste a una maldita fiesta de scorts…

—No se supone que fuera...

—¡Callate! —suspiró para volver a hablar bajo—. Había un hombre ahí —trataba de estar calmado, pero sentía las orejas calientes por el rubor.

—¿Quedaste con alguien?

—¡Caro que no!

—Zoro, si no te calmas, no te voy a entender.

El aludido suspiró—. Necesito que me prestes dinero.

_El sábado de esa misma semana..._

Zoro sentía la ansiedad por todo su cuerpo, pero agradecía que su compañero de piso no hubiese preguntado nada porque realmente no habría sabido que responder. Ni siquiera era capaz de explicarse a si mismo porque estaba en aquel taxi en ese momento.

«Error.»

Aquella palabra estaba estacionada en su cabeza como un anuncio de neon. Pensó en cancelar, desde el instante que subió al taxi lo pensó, pero también pensó que seria una grosería... ¿a cuantas personas atendía? No es que realmente le importase cancelar a la gente a última hora, a decir verdad, lo hacía muy a menudo, en especial cuando se perdía y se fastidiaba de buscar los sitios nuevos donde había quedado con sus amigos... pero, sencillamente no podía cancelarle a él.

Mihawk Dracule era muy famoso en su ramo, era imposible que no lo conociera. En cuanto lo había visto en aquella fiesta lo había reconocido, cuando su auto se detuvo a su lado no dudo porque fuera un extraño, o porque lo hubiera visto en aquella condenada fiesta, dudo porque temió lo que podría estar pensando de él. ¿Qué impresión tendría de él en aquel momento? Esperaba no tener que averiguarlo.

Law había aceptado prestarle el dinero que le debía a Nami, probablemente como disculpa por haberlo botado en aquella fiesta sin explicarle un carajo de lo que se trataba, así que lo único que le faltaba era presentarse ahí, terminar con aquello y volver a su pueblo.

Entró al edificio y subió al elevador. Estaba nervioso. Literalmente Mihawk lo había rescatado, y agradecía eso, incluso le habría gustado que aquello quedara solo como una anécdota que nunca podría contar. ¿Qué iba a decir? _"—Conocí a mi ídolo en una fiesta de scorts donde buscaba Sugar Dady?"_

El jueves por la tarde, mientras veía una película en la sala Law había entrado y le había dicho que Doffy le había pedido su número de teléfono para darse a uno de sus invitados, se le paro el corazón, más aún cuando el ojigris confirmó que se lo había pasado sin problema. _"—Necesitas un patrocinador, y ese hombre es inmensamente rico."_ Le había dicho su compañero a modo de excusa.

Law era muy cínico, y al parecer no se rendida tan fácilmente cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza. Tenía eso en común con Luffy.

Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de enfadarse, el móvil sonó y aquel hombre le dijo que si podía verlo el sábado por la tarde en la galería de arte. Pudo decir que no, pudo decir que estaba ocupado o que tenía cosas de la universidad por hacer, incluso pudo decir que no le interesaba, pero no, ahí estaba saliendo del elevador en una galería cerrada al público a punto de encontrarse a un hombre que había conocido en una fiesta donde todo el mundo pensaba que era un scort.

El sitió estaba tan vacío que pensó en darse la media vuelta y desaparecer, pero en ese momento una puerta se abrió dejando ver al elegante y atractivo pintor.

Se quedó en silencio y contuvo la respiración hasta que el hombre lo miró—. Qué bueno que llegaste —le sonrió, y por un segundo pensó que sus piernas se habían vuelto gelatina—. La otra noche bajaste tan rápido de mi auto que ni siquiera pude preguntarte tu teléfono —Zoro tragó saliva—. Espero que no te sientas acechado por la forma en que lo conseguí —le sonreía, pero se notaban los nervios y la genuina preocupación.

El chico negó con la cabeza—. No se preocupe.

El hombre tenía algunas manchas de pintura en el rostro, y estaba secando sus manos en el mandil manchado que llevaba puesto. _«Está trabajando.»_ En ese momento pensó que si no estuviera tan nervioso aquello podría ser incluso emocionante.

Mihawk tomó una prenda de ropa de una de las sillas y se la extendió—. Dejaste tu gabardina en mi auto.

—Lo sé —sonrió nervioso, tomándola y extendiéndole la que el llevaba—. Tengo la suya.

El mayor le sonrió de una forma que sintió que definitivamente sus piernas se habían vuelto gelatina.

—¿Sales de fin de semana? —le preguntó al percatarse de su maleta.

—No —no pudo reprimir un gesto de tristeza—. Regreso a casa.

Mihawk frunció el ceño—. ¿No eres de la ciudad?

—Estoy estudiando aquí... bueno, estaba...

— ¿Qué paso?

Zoro abrió la boca para contar su desgracia, pero la cerró sin decir nada, ya bastante avergonzado estaba por la manera que había conocido al pintor como para ahora terminar dándole lastima.

—Es personal —meditó el mayor, al verlo—. Entiendo.

El incómodo silencio que siguió a aquello debió ser suficiente para que Zoro se fuera, después de todo había devuelto la gabardina y su autobús partía en cuarenta minutos—. No sabía que haría una nueva exposición.

Mihawk vio las paredes vacías en aquel lugar y luego la pintura en su ropa—. ¿Sabes de pintura?

El chico resoplo—. Vaya que sí.

El de los ojos dorados meditó por un segundo, con una expresión indescifrable—. ¿Te gustaría echar un vistazo? —Zoro no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. En todos los artículos que había leído acerca de Mihawk Dracule, en ninguno de ellos se hablaba de que alguien echara un vistazo a sus obras antes de presentarlas, sino todo lo contrario—, claro, si tienes tiempo.

—Por supuesto que tengo tiempo —mintió. Quizá su educación iba a irse por la borda, pero perder una oportunidad como aquella hubiera sido una estupidez imperdonable.

* * *

**Fin de capítulo 03.**


End file.
